


The Seasons Square

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco investigate the attic at Grimmauld Place.  An illustration for "Quality of Mercy" by Maya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seasons Square

**Author's Note:**

> From _Quality of Mercy_ , chapter 19:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Look at this," commanded Malfoy, and threw himself easily backwards on the folded tablecloth, head hitting a table-cloth-covered spot by Harry's elbow. He turned the snow cube around in his hands and Harry saw the little wizard inside move, as Malfoy turned the cube, into each of the four seasons. On one side there was snow falling like it might in any snow globe, and then on another side there were autumn leaves falling, then sun shining, then rain and budding plants. "Pretty," Malfoy said, turning it over and over between his palms. Summer side up, it spilled light over his face and he smiled. "Do you want this?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _"No," Harry said indulgently. "You have it."_

  
**The Seasons Square**

**Author's Note:**

> Included from the chapter are Great-Aunt Wally's bra that fell on Harry's head; the "real cobra snakeskin"; the picture of Draco, age three with hair to his shoulders, sitting in Great-Aunt Wally's lap; the spilled family silver; and the painting, still turned to the wall, of Narcissa, Bellatrix, Regulus and Sirius as children.


End file.
